


Introduction

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep 17-esque. First impressions could be so misleading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

Ryoma hesitated as his hand hovered over the doorbell. Was it a bit too unassuming for him to come over like this? After all, this wasn't JUST any other friend's house he was visiting. It's the house of the most influential family in the city!

He ended up pushing the doorbell anyway. Since he's already here. The door opened as an elderly man greeted him.

"Hello... may I be of assistance?"

Ryoma shrugged nervously at the old man. "I... umm, I'm a friend of Takatora..."

The old man's face light up. "Aah! You're Young Master Takatora's classmate! Come in... I'll inform him that you're here..."

The old man led him to another room as he sat on one of the armchairs nervously. As he waited, he wondered about the old man. Well, judging from the manner of speaking the old man should not be Takatora's father. He heard that the father was supposed to be someone with a _commanding presence_...

The house was so big... a whole lot bigger than the house he lived in with his grandmother. Yet, he can't help feeling that it's a bit... _too_ empty.

"Mitsuzane... you're going to trip both of us like this!"

Ryoma's attention was immediately caught. There was no mistake on the owner of the voice! He slowly got up to head towards the direction the voice came from.

" _Nii-chan_... I want to play some more..."

A small child, was clinging onto Takatora's leg as his friend ran his hand over the child's head. His brother?

"I'll play with you again after this, but right now I have a guest. I—"

"Noooo! I don't care! Father's not home yet so I wanna play some more!"

He snorted. Not that he can help it, the scene was just too adorable. Not often he gets to see this side of his friend so often, considering he had a totally different mannerism at school. It's like he'd just ran into a closely kept secret...

Takatora turned to glance towards him; and the child, upon noticing they have been watched... immediately hide himself behind his older brother.

"Ah, Ryoma!" Takatora gasped as he saw Ryoma. He laughed nervously as he awkwardly waddled towards Ryoma with his brother in tow. "Sorry about this. Mitsuzane's a bit clingy today... and very shy."

Ryoma smiled as he lowered himself towards the little boy.

"Hi, I'm Ryoma. Nice to meet you."

The little boy didn't reply as he clung onto Takatora's legs even tighter.

xxx

Ryoma eyed the young boy warily as he put down his phone on his desk. The boy made his move quite fast, and he only just got word of it from Minato a minute ago. So it should mean... that he can't make the wrong move so recklessly.

"Oh hallo... Mitsuzane-kun, right? It's been a while. Any reason for this sudden visit to my lair?"

The boy just smiled. " _Nii-san_ will be calling any second now. I hope you'd give your response adequately."

Just then, his messenger let out an alarm. Ryoma sat down to see it was indeed Takatora who was calling. He gave the boy a glance before answering.

**"Ryoma! Did you tell my brother not to finish off Kazuraba today?"**

He smiled. So this is what the kid wanted from him. Yet, was this just a move to protect his friend... or was it to also protect Takatora from _him_? Using this incident with Kazuraba Kouta and him acting behind Takatora's back against him to keep him in check. The boy did seem like still strongly attached to Takatora since the last time he saw the boy. He still remembered how the kid had stubbornly fend him off from getting moderately close to Takatora despite the kid's _shyness_. (It's not nice getting bitten, nope.) To think such innocent looking thing would make his re-introduction to him like this.

So that should mean there was only one thing he could do now...

Ryoma looked up towards the screen, where Takatora's grumpy face was all too clear to be seen. "Yes, I did. Sorry that I forgot to inform you about this earlier...”

Well, for now he'll play along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kids with tendency to bite are cute.


End file.
